The present invention relates to an airbag installed in a vehicle to be inflated in case of emergency such as a crash, an airbag assembly in which a gas generator is attached to the airbag, and an airbag device equipped with a retainer and the airbag assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to an airbag particularly suitable for a knee airbag, an airbag assembly in which a rod-shaped gas generator passes through an insertion hole, and an airbag device thereof.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-40071 has disclosed a knee airbag system including an airbag and a rod-shaped cylindrical gas generator inserted in an insertion hole of the airbag for inflating the airbag in front of knees of an occupant in a front-seat in case of a car crash. In the airbag system, most of the gas generator is housed in the airbag, and a rear end of the gas generator projects outwardly from the insertion hole of the airbag. A lead wire for feeding an ignition current is connected to the rear and of the gas generator.
In the airbag system disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-40071, when the gas generator is operated, gas is easy to leak between an inner periphery of the insertion hole of the airbag and an outer periphery of the gas generator. Accordingly, it is necessary to use a high-output gas generator.
In view of the problem described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an airbag, an airbag assembly and an airbag device in which it is possible to prevent gas from leaking from an insertion hole.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.